forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Botwerys
Alexander Botwerys is a character in Book 1. He is the son of exiled Volantene merchants living in Slaver's Bay, though he left them behind early to join the Second Sons, a notorious sellsword company currently serving Nain Anturion. Despite his questionable companions, he is one of the more moral members of his group, noted for affable and generous behaviour. Background Alexander's parents were merchants from Volantis, Parson and Mariya, who made a major profit in Alexander's early childhood by supporting the Volantene war efforts against Myr, Lys and Tyrosh. The family fell on very hard times though, when the war was lost thanks to intervention from Aegon Targaryen and Argilac Durrandon. With their political benefactors losing their power, the Botwerys family lost more, as they were part of a group the new rulers of Volantis saw as undesirable, men and women who had stood for the war like none other. As such, they were blamed for the heavy Volantene losses and forced to leave their home for good, losing a major part of their considerable possessions in the process. However, they were not quite defeated. With what they had left, the family built a new home for themselves in Yunkai, where Alexander grew up. However, he was never close to his parents and never wanted to pursue the path of a merchant. As such he trained with the sword whenever he had the chance. Unfortunately for him, he fell in with the wrong crowd. One day while training, he was spotted by a captain of the Second Sons who was in Yunkai to recruit new fighters. He offered him a place among them and Alexander accepted, leaving his family and travelling to Vaes Khadokh, where he pledged loyalty to Nain Anturion. Assigned to the unit of Rodrik Stone, Alexander joined him when they were sent to assist Nain's brother, Edward, during his struggles in Westeros. As such, he left Essos for good, travelling to Westeros and eventually to the city of Raylansfair. Book 1 The Iron Price Alexander is first seen by Ilish Granver, when she brings drinks to him and the rest of his company, who are currently in Raylansfair. Due to his nature, Rodrik Stone quickly gets into a bit of an argument with her, which involves him also harrassing the barmaid Megur Marigold. Alexander steps in to protect both from the worst, earning himself a fist to the face, courtesy of Rodrik. Recovering after the rest of the Second Sons have left, Alexander and Ilish bond. Hearing her last name, he draws a connection to one of his companions, Carvin Granver, who turns out to be Ilish's brother. He informs her that Carvin is currently in the Riverlands, directly guarding Edward Anturion. This piece of information is crucial for Ilish, as it is the first sign of life she gets of her brother in years. Later, when Ilish leaves after her shift is over, he notices a young man, Kreep, following her. Already suspecting that bad things are coming, he chases after her and indeed, her arrives just in time to save her from an attack by Kreep and Wolfius Woodbark. Together with another patron of the tavern, Lawsen, they hold off the two killers, with Alexander fighting against Wolfius. However, he is unfortunately outmatched and when Ilish decides to help Lawsen against Kreep, he is fatally wounded, dying not long afterwards. Appearance Alexander is a plain looking man, his skin, while naturally fair, heavily tanned from his childhood in the warm Slaver's Bay. In contrast, he has dirty blonde hair, which he wears a little over his shoulders. He also sports a short beard. Proud of his service for the Second Sons, Alexander wears their tabard over his armour, displaying the company her serves for. Personality From the very beginning, there is a severe difference between Alexander and his more brutish Second Sons comrades. Unlike them, he is a polite, respectful man. He also has morals and is not afraid to step in for them, even when it puts him at a disadvantage. Not one to hold grudges, he quickly wins over even former enemies, yet his selfless streak puts him at risk more often than not. Brave to a fault, he is not afraid to fight for a cause he sees as righteous. Outside of such fights, he is a man with a slightly sarcastic streak, who leaves a positive impression by anyone that can look past the company he serves. Relationships Ilish Granver Though only spending a short amount of time with her, Alexander got along very well with Ilish. Feeling obliged to help her against his commanding officer, he quickly won her over despite her initial distrust, eventually even winning her full trust, as he told her about his chance meeting with Carvin. Despite their short amount of time spent together, Alexander was ultimately willing to put himself at risk to save her, a move she will never forget. Rodrik Stone As his commanding officer, Alexander had initially a lot of respect for Rodrik. However, over the time, he became more disillusioned over the man's brutality and lack of morals. He stuck with him out of a sense of obligation, though in return, Rodrik showed little respect for his underling either, treating him very badly, as evidenced by him punching Alexander in the face after the man stepped up to defend Ilish. Wolfius Woodbark Alexander and Wolfius have only interacted a single time and it was during Alexander's dying moments. Naturally, as the man who killed him, he had a very low opinion on Wolfius, shown to not hesitate to throw himself against him to stop him from killing Ilish. Wolfius in turn was more amused than anything by the sellsword and his heroism. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Second Sons Category:Characters from Essos Category:Yunkai Category:Lowborn Category:Sellswords Category:Deceased Characters